Rainbow Dash (EG)/Galeria
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Rainbow Dash "most people don't know" EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Rainbow Dash dressed like a rock star EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Rainbow ponies up EG3.png|A Ciência da Magia Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png|Espiã Pinkie Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' Rainbow Dash crashes into a wall EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg MLP Annual 2014 Rainbow reading.png Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Mercadorias Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rainbow Dash doll in packaging.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll in box.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls standard doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rainbow Dash Everyday packaging.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Motocross Bike packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Rainbow Dash doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack packaging.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Variados Rainbow Dash EG Rockified artwork.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Wondercolts Team.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Rainbow Dash Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash School Spirit artwork.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png|Jogos da Amizade Rainbow Dash crashes into a wall EG4.png|A Lenda de Everfree Categoria:Galerias de personagens